A major effort to develop specialized training programs and materials for key personnel in industry and State government who will become the trainers within their own company or state agency, to disseminate alcohol information to all employees on short session, continuous, saturation basis. Emphasis will be a better understanding of alcohol abuse and the problems it may bring to the worker, whether it is his excessive drinking pattern or that of a family member or close associate. To create an awareness of approaching alcoholism by identifying signs and symptoms. The vehicle to be used in the industrial sector will be through the Health and Safety organization within the companies. The term "saturation" is used to describe the continuous information giving process geared to reach every employee and designed by the trainers with approval of said company. The same procedure will be used with employees of the state agencies. Two specialists will be employed by the Department of Health through the Federal funds available in this project to plan and direct the courses for training the trainers. Sub-contracting with the Pennsylvania State University School of Continuing Education will assure project the use of expertise and the University Branch Campuses in appropriate selected locations. Evaluation will be an integral part of the planning and on-going project criteria and data will be statistical. The goals of this project are: through the education process, to help the "troubled worker" identify his problem, to understand his need for care and/or treatment and to be retained on his job as a satisfactory employee.